Leave it to You
by Krystal1989
Summary: The friendship bloomed suddenly between two unlikely strangers.The path ahead of them is weary, and will take them on the rockiest rollercoaster ride of their life.
1. Moving Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters.

Summary: The friendship bloomed suddenly and is going to take them on a rocky rollercoaster ride.

Leave It To You

Chapter One: Moving Away

I sat silently in my chair at dinner. My family was gathered together in a big back to school feast. Everybody has turned out for the event. Harry and Hermione even showed up. Ron is wrapped up in a conversation with them. Mum is at one end of the table with Dad at the other and they're both eating too fast to talk with the family. Bill and Charlie talk about work while Percy day dreams in his soup. The twins talk about how new future business investments amongst themselves and how happy they are that I worked for them this past summer saving them some money. I let my hair fall in front of my face creating a veil between me and the people surrounding me. They don't understand me. The chance that they will even notice I'm sitting here is very small. I got up and dumped my untouched meal into the trash, washed the dish and went upstairs to my room.

I love my room. It is simple and elegant but not girly. I am not a very girly person, then again I guess growing up with six brothers will do that to a girl. The room itself isn't large but it's not the smallest. Ron gets that room, being the only girl I get the bigger of the two rooms. It was a soft green color with specks of blue and brown embedded in the paint. Against one wall was my queen bed, with a dresser just opposite of it. A huge bay window with a window seat faced the backyard that stretched into the forest at the end of our property. My vanity which was covered with the overflow of books from the bookshelf right next to it sat by the door with a full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. It wasn't huge, but it was perfect and mine. It was my little sanctuary. After closing the door behind me I sank onto my bed, and grabbed the latest book I was reading off my night stand. Reading became one of the things I use to develop a get a way ever since the chamber incident. Lately I've been in this huge Romantic stage one of my favorite authors at the moment is an American author by the name of Lisa Kleypas. She mainly writes historical Romance novels based in England during the Victorian time frame. I didn't even get through the chapter when a rapt knock came from the door.

"Come in," I groaned placing the book back on the night stand. The door pushed open and Harry Potter stood in the door frame. He was leaning against the edge like he was some kind of god. He seems to have this weird obsession with doing that around me. He seems to think that I'm still that goofy innocent eleven year old girl who was head over heals for him. He is very sadly mistaken, because I'm not that innocent little eleven year old who was mad for him. I'm a sixteen year old woman with a kicking body and a changed attitude, and I'm so beyond over him. "What can I do you for Harry?" I ask keeping my face straight so I don't laugh.

"I noticed that you didn't say much at dinner and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said as he moved slowly into my room. He came to sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine Harry, really I don't need you to look after me. I'm not some little china doll who is going to break if dropped." I moved further away from him, pushing my back up against the head board.

"I never said that you were Ginny, but since the chamber we have to be careful with you." He inched slowly toward me.

"I don't need you to be anything with me Harry. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. The chamber was five years ago Harry. I don't need you to babysit me. I'm not a child." I got off the bed and moved to the window seat.

"Ginny I didn't mean it in a bad way. Maybe I like to take care of you. I have always thought of you as a friend, even a sister maybe."

"Shut up Harry. No, just shut the hell up. I am sick and tired of you thinking you 'need' to protect me. I don't give a flying owls ass about what you like to do. Stop telling me what to do, stop trying to babysit me, and stop trying to be my big brother I have six of them and I don't need another." I turned to him with anger penetrating my eyes.

"Ginny I-"

"Just get out Harry, really I don't need you anymore." I turned my back to him and starred out the window. It wasn't until the door had shut again before I wiped the tear that fell down my check. I was sick of being the good girl and trying to make up for the stupid mistake I made when I was eleven. I've grown since then and I need to make a statement to prove it. I stayed the remainder of the night in my room reading.

The alarm clock buzzed and I slipped from bed and into the bathroom after showering I headed back to my room to complete my little statement. I stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel for a long time. My wet hair was beginning to curl and hung around my face. I raised my wand and did a charm to make my hair shorter and more wavy not so curly. It still framed my face but ended at chin length and had a bit of a wave but wasn't overly curly. It would go back to normal the next time I took a shower or just felt like changing it. I slipped into a tight pair of hip hugging flare jeans and a tight fitting black tee with a silver design on the front. A black studded belt slung low on my hips and combo boots finished off my look. I did my make up in a more subtle dark approach, with my nails painted black. Ron came knocking on my door a few minutes later.

"Ginny lets go, Mum is freaking out about us going to be late." He called through the door.

"On my way." I called back. I threw some last needed supplies into my trunk and shrunk it. I grabbed my new cloak that I bought; it was black with a silver clasp in the front making the belt and writing on the shirt stand out. Picked up my trunk, gave my room one last longing look and raced out the door.

The drive to the train station was a dull one. Harry, Hermione and Ron were completely ignoring me, I'm guessing that Harry told them about last night. The looks they gave me when I came rushing down the stairs today was priceless. They didn't dare to say a word though, but judging by the look on Ron's face he really wanted to. I stared out the window watching the rain splash against the pavement. Mum and Dad sat in the front seat talking quietly. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George said goodbye at the house then headed to the newest order meeting. Once we reached Kings Cross we unloaded said goodbye to the parents and boarded the train. I pushed my way through the people that were just aimlessly standing in the corridors to the first empty compartment I could find. I slipped in and shut the door. I reached into my bag and pulled out a muggle device called an iPod. I had it magically rigged so it would work and charge at school. I turned the music on to a dull sound and pulled my hood over my head and let my head sink back onto the head rest. The simple melody of Bowling for Soup was the sound had me slipping away into a black abyss.

I'm not really sure what woke me up exactly but when I woke there was somebody else in the compartment with me. I slowly opened my eyes and kept the hood covering my face. It was a boy who and entered the compartment. He had the blondest hair I had ever seen and I knew right off the bat who 'he' was. He was Draco Malfoy and he was sleeping in a peaceful slumber. I let my eyes take in a tour of his body, or what I could see of it. He had changed a lot over the years. The tight black shirt he was wearing showed off a nice sculptured chest, if the rest of him was like that he was totally yummy. His face was beautiful, seeing as how there wasn't a sneer plastered there, his true features shown. He had very pointed features. His face looked as though it was sculptured from marble. His mouth carved perfectly. All of a sudden his eyes opened and they were of silver. His eyes bore into mine and we were silent.

"Since you know who I am, I should get to know who you are. We have slept in each others company for quite some time now." His voice was surprisingly warm and wasn't cold with malice or hate. I hesitated for a minute then reached up and tugged down my hood. He stared at me for quite sometime and then he smiled. Not a sneer but a real smile. "Well will you look at that, Ginny Weasley."

"That would be me." I smile back at him. It's quiet for sometime before I say. "So are you going to make some demeaning comment about my family or me for that matter. I mean that is what you do right?" I nervously begin to twitch my fingers as he continues to stare at me with awe.

"Have you always been this beautiful?" He asked. My mouth hit the floor with that comment.

"W-w-what did you say?" I asked with shock etched clearly on my face.

"I said, have you always been this beautiful?" He replied his face calm and serious.

"Are you messing with me Malfoy, because I'm not taking crap this year." I bring on my cold and hard façade.

"No, I am serious. You are gorgeous. I must have been blind to it all these years. Where you have been?" His voice was distant but his mind seemed set.

"Um…right here? Malfoy, what's gotten into you?" I asked, "Are you sick or something."

"No, I'm seventeen now, so I get to be me, not the death eater son my father wants me to be. You really are gorgeous. You haven't really been here, it's almost like you were hiding under a rock all these years and finally decided to escape. You have nothing to fear from me pet. I won't harm you or your family this year. I have no hatred for muggle born children. It was all a ploy for my father. I'm really not the calloused asshole I pretend to be. Well I was but new things have changed that. Don't tell anyone though I still have appearances to keep up with. I won't be teasing you or Granger at all, however teasing your brother and Potter are too much fun to give up." A smile graced his perfect lips and I burst into laughter, not long after I was rolling with laughter, l he succumbed to it too, and our laughter rang out together filling the compartment.

"What changed?" I asked resting my head against the window.

"Huh?" He asked cocking his head.

"You said that you were the asshole then something changed, so what changed?" Malfoy looked around the compartment and stuck his head out into the corridor then reached into his pocket and pulled from it a leather wallet. After rummaging in it for a few minutes he pulled a picture of a little girl and handed it to me. I took and looked down at it. Draco was holding this beautiful little baby with hair and eyes just like his.

"Her name is Clarissa, she is my new baby sister and she has changed my world. She was born on June 6th. I spent my whole summer with her. She is amazing and I don't want her to grow up in a world like we have. I don't want this life for her so now I'm a good guy I guess." His smile was that of a proud brother, she used to see it all the time when her brothers would talk about her, they don't do it so much now.

"Well she is adorable. Congratulations." I handed the picture back to him. He took and placed it back into his wallet.

"Thanks, I like her so it works." I smiled and we spent the rest of the trip to school talking about our loves growing up and simple friendly things. I learned that there is more to him then meets the eye and I think that he feels that same about me. We only parted to change into school robes as we approached the school. As the train pulled into the station we said our goodbyes.

"Well Malfoy this was fun. I actually enjoyed talking to you, and you really not as bad as you let on to be." I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and brought it to his lips. He placed a cool kiss to the top of my hand.

"Write to me, we can be pen pals or something. I've really enjoyed this new relationship we have started." He turned to walk away and said, "Oh, and my friends call me Draco, not Malfoy Goodbye Ginny." With that he slipped into the corridor and disappeared into the mass of students. I sat stunned for minute then headed out into the crowd myself. This year was going to be fun, I can just feel it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So there is the first chapter, somebody tell me what you think so I can either continue or scrap it. So review it ok…thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Ash


	2. How it Works

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters.

Summary: The friendship bloomed suddenly and is going to take them on the rockiest rollercoaster ride.

Leave It To You

Chapter Two: How it Works

I knew from the moment I sat down for the welcome back feast that the night was going to drag on slowly. I looked across the room and saw Draco talking with Pansy Parkinson and I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that brewed in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake away the overbearing feeling, it proved to be unsuccessful. I spent the entire night watching him talk to her in a playful banter. Only once did his eyes move from her face and lock with mine. It was only a moment and I averted my eyes after that, but I could see that he knew I was jealous and a small smirk formed on his perfect mouth. Luna Lovegood, came over to chat once but I found it almost near impossible to focus my attention on her and nothing else. I finished my food and turned to the nearest perfect.

"What's the password into the common room?" I asked. The boy I was talking to was somebody I didn't really know to well and he looked at me with disgust.

"Perkins" he said to me. I nodded and removed myself from the hall. I walked slowly through the corridors. I let my hands trace the cracks in the big stone wall. I smiled and increased my pace down the corridor. I approached my common room and said the password. The Fat Lady opened and I headed up to my dormitory. I opened my trunk that was already placed at the foot of my bed. I reached in and pulled out one of the many books I was able to stuff in it. I closed the drapes around my bed and laid back against my pillows and I slipped into the world of my book. When I had finally finished the book my classmates had come in and already slipped into sleep. I pulled back the drapes and slipped into the bathroom. After cleaning up a bit I headed back to bed, but before I could settle in I heard a light tapping on the window pane. I opened the window and in flew a dark brown owl with golden specks in his coat. He held a letter in his beak and he had perched himself on my bed. I reached for him and he dropped the letter. Written in an elegant scrawl was _Ginny. _ I stared at it for quite some time before reaching for it and opening.

Ginny, We said that we would write to each other so I thought that I would be the first one to start the writing process. I saw you starring at me while I was talking to Pansy at dinner today. You looked a little upset about it. You shouldn't be. Then again I don't understand why you would be upset. Aare you hiding something form me. Now Ginny how are we going to have a friendship if we don't tell each other EVERYTHING? I am curious as to what you're hiding. I'm confused. I was thinking about tomorrow and how we are planning to go about the day,. People can't know about our friendship, due to my father. However I don't want t completely ignore you either. So just write to me as soon as you get this. I miss your beautiful face already. Talk to you soon. Oh, and the owl's name is Caleb.

Draco

I smiled and starred down at the letter. He misses my beautiful face. I wonder what he means by that. I reached into my trunk and pulled out parchment and a quill. I gave Caleb treat I had that I was planning to give to Pig.

Draco, Yes I saw you talking with Pansy. I wasn't jealous just surprised. The things that we talked about on the train led me to believe that you didn't like her or just about anybody in your house for that matter. Well as for tomorrow, maybe it's best that we ignore each other until we know what to do about us. Or this friendship I mean. I guess I don't really have a lot to say, I'll see you tomorrow, well kind of.

Ginny

I handed the letter to Caleb and it swooped out the window. I pushed back the covers and buried myself underneath them and pulled them tightly around myself. As I slowly pressed into sleep I let random images float into my mind. It started simple at first. I was going through a list of things I had planned to do when Draco's face popped into my mind. I sat there for a while his smiling face filling my thoughts. I pushed away feelings that I didn't expect to feel. How is it possible to feel this way after all that we have been through, besides I have only been talking for a day. It's weird how these feelings just started to bloom out of nowhere. I let myself fall asleep to images of Draco.

When the morning light filtered in through the curtains I tried to bury myself deeper into the covers, however my dorm mates didn't find that to be accepting. They decided it would be a great idea to try and rip away the covers. Well that didn't work, but they wouldn't let me be so, when I finally woke I found the other four girls in my dorm huddled around my bed whispering to each other.

"What the hell are you guys whispering about?" I moaned into my pillow.

"At dinner last night you like disappeared. We were wondering if everything was ok with you?" The smallest of the four asked. Her name is Becca. She is very quiet and meek. When we first met I thought she was a mute.

"I'm ok and tired. I really didn't feel like sticking around and listening to Dumbledore blab on about things that I've heard for the last five years." I grinned while I stretched out. The other girls laughed.

"Well you need to hurry up, we still have class." Trista commented before leaving. The other three followed Becca waved before closing the door behind her. Trista was the bitch of them all. I moved slowly gathering items from around the room and putting them in my trunk. After a quick shower I headed down to breakfast. I walked through the corridors letting my hands brush up against the big oak doors leading into the Great Hall. I walked in and looked around, Harry and dream team were wrapped up in a private conversation and paid no attention as I came to sit next to them. Neville who sat to my right turned to me and began a conversation. I can like Neville, he is shy and sweet.

"Good morning Ginny. I didn't see you last night at dinner." Neville said to me buttering his toast.

"Oh, last night I wasn't feeling so good so I just went up to bed." I replied watching him to see if he would buy it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Are you feeling any better today?" He asked paying more attention to me in five minutes then my family had in the past month. I smiled and leaned in to tell him more when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and saw Professor Snape.

"Hello Professor Snape, can I help you today?" I asked sending a sweet smile his way.

"Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to take you to his office. He says he has some important things to discuss with you. So if you would please, follow me." He drawled on slowly and turned to leave. "Now Miss Weasley!" I turned to Neville.

"I'll talk to you later Neville." I smiled and got up to follow Snape. "Professor did the Headmaster happen to mention what this is pertaining to?"

"It has something do with the new found friendship that you have made with A Mr. Malfoy." He voice drawled. I stopped for a moment with a complete dumbstruck look on my face. "Are you coming or not?" I then jumped back into pace. We soon came to a gargoyle and Snape said the password. "Butterfinger" We walked up the winding staircase and entered the study. Dumbledore was sitting facing the door and a blonde haired boy sat facing the desk. They both turned to look at us as we entered. The blonde haired boy was Draco and he held a dead somber look on his face.

"Headmaster, what is going on?"I asked with curiosity lining my voice. He smiled at me and then turned to Snape.

"Thank you Professor, you can go now." He said to Snape. Snape bowed and backed out of the room. Dumbledore motioned to the chair next to Draco. "Please Miss Weasley sit we have much to discuss." I sat next to Draco and he avoided my eyes.

"May I ask what it is I am doing here?" I asked glancing up at Dumbledore.

"Well Miss Weasley you are here because I have come to notice the friendship that has bloomed between you and Mr. Malfoy. I have a small proposition that I would like to propose to you both." Dumbledore stated.

"I told him that this is a very bad idea. I guess he doesn't think it is wise to listen to me." Draco sneered towards the headmaster.

"Draco that's not very nice at all." I exclaimed

"Well it's true!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. I glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Children please this is of the utmost importance!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Sorry Professor." We mumbled together and he continued.

"As you both know Mr. Malfoy's father is big in the Deatheater clan. We also know the Voldemort is trying to find a way to weasel into the Order and I think that I have a way to use these to our advantages to win this war. Now Miss Weasley I have already discussed this with your parents and they are not to happy about it, but in the end the say that is your decision to make."

"Professor, what is your proposition?" I asked.

"He wants us to pretend to date so that we can trick Voldemort into giving us information by making him believe that we are on his side and getting information from the order." Draco said keeping his eyes firmly planted ahead. I sat silent for a minute before looking up at the professor.

"I think that's a great idea." I said and Draco's eyes shot up at me.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how stupid it is to trick Voldemort, and do you know how hard it would be. I mean come on, you can't be serious." I smiled when he said that.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. We could handle that." I smiled and looked to Dumbledore. "Explain your idea please." Draco turned to me with an astonished look upon his face.

"Are you insane Ginny? We would be killed or worst if we were found out." Draco said his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm not scared. So you shouldn't be either." I reached and placed my hand on his. We stared at each other for a while completely forgetting that Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk watching him. When we finally pulled out of our trance I turned to Dumbledore with a smile. "Now Professor, please continue on with your idea." We sat and talked into the night discussing plans and strategies, when the hours grew into the wee early morning.

"Well you two should head of to bed. If you have any problems please let me know. Tomorrow should be very eventful for the both of you. As I am sure that you have guessed you can't tell anybody about this. We can talk more in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley." We bid him goodnight and headed off to our own dormitories. We walked down the corridors talking in whispers.

"I can't believe we are really going to do this." I said letting my hand slip into the comfortable crook of Draco's arm.

"I know, it will be a mess of problems starting in the morning. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me. I nodded and responded back.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Ginny." We split and the main staircase and I traveled the length to my dorm on my own. I said the password to the Fat Lady and slipped up the stairs and slid comfortably into my bed and before I knew it. I was fast asleep and dreaming of the many dangerous nights ahead.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well there is chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I have been sick for like two weeks. So R&R please and Thanks. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Ash opeHopj


End file.
